Un ángel para ella
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: Syaoran está enfermo, el doctor no le da muchas esperanzas, por lo que decide vivir los mejors día de su vida.


El día llegaba a su final, los colores del cielo se tornaban cada vez más rojos, era como si delicadas, pero fuertes llamaradas de fuego cubriera las nubes que anunciaban la noche, el viento soplaba helado, pues anunciaba el invierno. Cerca de un lugar, la habitación de una casa estaba encendida, cerca de la ventana estaba un mueble de madera donde estaban unas pastillas, un jarabe y un baso de agua, anunciando algún enfermo, un chico estaba recostado en la calidez de su cama, cubierto con cálidas sábanas de franela, el joven de cabello marrón descansaba con los ojos cerrados, y es que cada vez que el doctor llegaba a consulta, el pobre quedaba exhausto.

-Dígame doctor- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que hablaba con el doctor camino a la sala. -¿Cómo está mi hijo?-Preguntó preocupada la joven madre de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, sus ojos alargados color verde contrastaba hermoso con el color de su cabello y su suave piel blanca, bien cuidada, le hacían aparentar menos edad de la que tenía.

-Bueno señora Lee, seré directo-Dijo el doctor con un tono de voz preocupante, mientras estaba parado frente a la señora a quien se disponía a decirle la verdad. –Señora, el joven Syaoran ya no está respondiendo a los medicamentos, sólo hay que esperar el momento….. lo siento mucho señora-Fue lo último que dijo el doctor mientras la joven madre se tapaba la boca en señal de asombro e incredulidad, sus ojos se cristalizaron y lágrimas involuntarias comenzaron a brotar de sus lindos ojos y sin fuerzas para sostenerse, cayó de rodillas al suelo para poder llorar sin consuelo.

El joven seguía recostado en su cama sin saber que era lo que en realidad pasaba, cuando la madre se hubo calmado, se dispuso a ir a ver a su hijo, la puerta de cuarto se abrió y la madre entro a ver a Syaoran, el joven escuchó el ruido y se despertó, estaba volviendo en si mientras la joven señora se sentaba en su cama, a un lado de él.

-Hola mamá, ya me siento mejor-Dijo Syaoran viendo a los ojos a su linda mamá mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Si mi amor, estoy segura de eso-Le contestó con una sonrisa fingida y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- Syaoran, te tengo una sorpresa- Le continuó hablando.

-¿Enserio? – Contestó incrédulo el muchacho.

-Si, recordé que hace mucho que no sales y que el otro día me dijiste que tenías ganas de salir a la calle, entonces estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que mañana salieras a la calle, ¿cómo vez hijo?-Le propuso la joven mujer.

-¡Sí!, ¡gracias mamá!-Le contestó feliz el joven mientras con todas sus fuerzas se trataba de sentar y su madre le respondió con una linda sonrisa. Después de eso, la noche cayó.

El día era soleado, sin embargo el viento de invierno era tan frío que cuando tocaba el rostro de alguien se sentía como si miles de cuchillos estuvieran pegando.

-Listo-Dijo el joven anunciando que ya estaba dispuesto a salir de su casa.-Ya me voy mamá-

-Si, ve con cuidado y por favor…. Cúbrete que hace frío-Le decía mientras le ponía una hermosísima bufanda verde que ella misma le había hecho.

-Bueno, ya me voy- Dijo él.

-Si hijo, cuídate mucho-Se despidió la hermosa mujer que era su madre.

Syaoran era un joven muy guapo, con mucha personalidad, sus ojos marrones brillaban con la alegría de un niño, estaba feliz puesto que tenía mucho que no salía a la calle, fue desde que cayó en cama con alguna enfermedad respiratoria que no lo dejaba en paz desde hacía 4 años, pero ahora, estaba en la calle y podía respirar un aire que no era el de su casa, el muchacho pasó por una enorme tienda de discos compactos, tienda que era nueva para él, pues nunca la había visto antes, paso caminando al lado del cristal donde se mostraban algunos ejemplares de música nueva que ya estaban a la venta, pero Syaoran no sólo se fijo en los CD´s, sino que vio algo que le llamó más la atención, en donde estaba la caja para cobrar, estaban dos muchachas platicando, una al parecer la cobradora, era de cabello negro y ondulado, muy largo, mientras que la otra estaba fuera de la caja, era como una de esas chicas que se acercan a ti para apoyarte en tus compras, esta chica tenía el cabello corto y era color café claro.

Syaoran no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al verla sonreír mientras le platicaba alguna cosa a su compañera, y como un impulso, el joven entró a la tienda, la campanita que estaba arriba de la puerta sonó, anunciando que un cliente había llegado, la joven de cabello café claro y ojos verdes se dio cuenta y observó la situación, mientras tanto, Syaoran se acercó al primer mueble con discos para observar que tipo de música había ahí.

-Hola… -La dulce voz de una mujer que le llamaba lo distrajo y volteo a ver quien era, y para su sorpresa era ella –¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Le pregunto la linda jovencita sin dejarle de sonreír, lo cual lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

-Si…. Quisiera un disco…-Decía nervioso y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno, dime cual quieres y si quieres te lo busco-Le propuso la linda joven.

-Si…quiero…. –Syaoran buscaba con la mirada el primer cd que le llamara la atención, pero estaba muy nervioso como para poder pensar detenidamente, así que tomó el primero que vio.- Quiero este –Dijo mientras se lo daba a la jovencita.

-¿Este es el que quieres? –Le preguntó la chica mientras miraba el disco.

-Si-Le contestó tratando de evadir la mirada de la trabajadora, pues Syaoran notó lo torpe que se había visto y creyó que se había dado cuenta.

-Bueno, acompáñame para que te lo empaque- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa mas grande y grata, lo cual hizo que Syaoran se sorprendiera, le dio confianza y sus miedos se alejaron, al parecer la joven no lo había visto mal, y así fue que Syaoran fue con ella y se lo envolvió.- Gracias por tu compra –Le dijo ella siguiendo el protocolo.

-Si, de nada-Dijo Syaoran ligeramente sonrojado y después, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó su caminata de regreso a su casa, dejando a la chica en el mostrador, pero sin perder el tiempo y dejar de verla, la linda jovencita, tampoco lo dejó de ver.

Esa noche Syaoran no dejaba de ver el cd envuelto y tampoco dejaba de pensar en la dulce mirada de aquella chica, algo le estaba pasando….

Así fue durante casi dos semanas, Syaoran visitaba a la linda chica de los cd´s cuyo nombre estaba escrito en una plaquita que ella llevaba en su uniforme: Sakura, día tras día él iba a comprar discos, pero jamás les quitaba la envoltura y él estaba muy contento y al parecer, hasta más sano.

Una mañana se despertó y caminó hasta la cocina para saludar a su madre, antes de salir a su ya visita rutina a la tienda de discos.

-Buenos días mamá-Le saludó.

-Hola hijo, buenos días-Le contestó contenta su mamá mientras se secaba las manos, ya que estaba lavando los platos sucios, el joven se sentó en la mesa y la joven madre se acercó a regalarle un beso.- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó.

-Muy bien mamá-Le contestó contento Syaoran.

-Que bueno-Le dijo su mamá mientras le regaló una hermosísima sonrisa, sonrisa que para él ya no era nueva, por instantes, Syaoran no vio a su mamá y vio a la linda Sakura sonreír.

-"Pero que estoy pensando"-Dijo Syaoran para si mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, para poder acomodar ideas.

-Hijo, ¿te sientes mal? –Se preocupó la señora Lee.

-No, no me siento mal- Le contestó rápidamente.

-No, bueno.. –Le decía mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba junto a su hijo.-Entonces, me vas a decir ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó con un tono tierno y compasivo, pero con una sonrisa que parecía decir que ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

-Es que… hay una chica…. –Le decía Syaoran algo apenado y ruborizado, pero ya había comenzado a hablar, ya no se podía detener.- La conocí en una tienda de discos, pues ahí trabaja, se llama Sakura, y me gusta mucho, pero….. –Decía mientras la señora Lee lo miraba con ojos pícaros -…. Pero no se que hacer, lo único que hago es ir a verla con pretextos tontos, no se que hacer-Se quejaba el apuesto joven mientras cerraba su puño sobre la mesa en señal de impotencia.

-Es sencillo-Le contestó su madre mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él para calmarlo, Syaoran se sorprendió por la actitud de su madre y escuchó con cuidado lo que le dijo.-Sólo invítala a salir a ver que pasa ¿no?-Le dijo con tal seguridad que se la transmitió a su hijo.

-Si mamá- Fue lo que contestó.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de discos, todos se preparaban para abrir y los empleados se arreglaban ya que iban a usar el nuevo uniforme para invierno, Sakura y Tomoyo, la compañera y mejor amiga de Sakura, estaban en su cuartito preparándose para salir.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Crees que venga hoy ese muchacho guapo?-Le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a ese chico que viene a comprar muchos discos? –Le preguntaba mientras se acomodaba el lindo gorrito.

-Si, no me puedes negar que es un chico muy guapo-Le decía Tomoyo.

-Si, es verdad-Le contestó con indiferencia mientras se cepillaba el flequillo.

-..Y al parecer tu le gustas-Le dijo pícaramente a su amiga Sakura.

-Tomoyo… es un cliente-Se quejó Sakura, al parecer le molestó el comentario.

-Está bien, como quieras, pero… yo sólo te digo que no debes dejar pasar la oportunidad-Le aconsejaba Tomoyo a Sakura, porque aunque Sakura lo disimulaba muy bien, Tomoyo sabía que ese chico no le era muy indiferente.

-Si Tomoyo, como digas-Dijo Sakura en un suspiro en signo de resignación, su amiga no se callaría.

-Bueno, no me digas luego que no te lo advertí-Le dijo por último.

-En fin…-Contestó Sakura ya lista. –Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?-Dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa que le iluminaba su linda cara mientras modelaba su lindo uniforme.

-Te ves muy bien, el uniforme de invierno te queda genial-Le confesó Tomoyo viéndola con mucha ternura.

-Gracias-Le contestó algo ruborizada, a lo cual Tomoyo le contestó con una tierna sonrisa, cosa que caracterizaba a Tomoyo.

El día en la tienda de discos se desenvolvía como de costumbre en las fechas cercanas a la navidad, muchos clientes llegaban a comprar los regalos que darían o compraban para ellos mismos, los encargados de la tienda trabajaban muy duro ayudando a los compradores a elegir la mejor opción o tal vez buscando lo que pedían; Tomoyo era una de ellas, ella explicaba a cerca de los discos mientras un joven muy apuesto no se preocupaba por disimular el interés que le proporcionaba escuchar la voz de esa linda chica, pero la atención de Tomoyo fue llamada cuando se escuchó las campanillas de la puerta anunciando un cliente mas, Tomoyo volteó y al ver al apuesto joven que acababa de llegar solo pudo sonreír mientras veía que tomaba un disco de la estantería.

Sakura estaba de encargada de la caja de cobros.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto-Dijo en una linda sonrisa mientras el cliente se iba, y mientras lo despedía, uno mas llegó. –Hola, ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?-Dijo ella sonriendo sin fijarse en quien era.

-Si-Contestó el muchacho y Sakura se dio cuenta de que esa voz la conocía y si, como lo había pensado, era el joven de siempre quien le regalaba una varonil sonrisa.

– ¿Lo quieres envuelto?-Preguntó la chica bajando la cabeza tratando de no ruborizarse.

-Si, por favor-Le respondió el.

-Espera, voy por la envoltura-Dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo a la bodega, pero Syaoran no perdió el tiempo y de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó una tarjetita colocándola en la mesita donde ella estaba, justo a tiempo, ella regresó. –Ya, perdón por la tardanza-Se disculpó y envolvió rápidamente el disco. –Aquí tienes-Le dijo al entregarle la mercancía y él pago. –Muchas gracias por tu compra-Continuó con el protocolo y sólo recibió una coqueta mirada acompañada de una intrigante sonrisa y después se retiró.

Sakura suspiró de alivio mientras pensaba- "Creo que debo escuchar menos a Tomoyo"-Pero cuando se recargó en la mesita, su mano detectó algo que no estaba ahí, Sakura agacho la mirada y vio una tarjetita, la tomó y se dejaba notar lo ruborizada que estaba mientras leía la notita:

"_Te invito a salir, llámame _

_Si estás de acuerdo._

_ATTE. Syaoran_

_Tel. 553-122"_

La noche ya había caído, Sakura ya estaba bañada y lista para dormir, pero la inquietud no le permitía conciliar el sueño, sentada estaba en su cama con su lindo camisón, mientras que cerca estaba el teléfono inalámbrico, la chica seguía contemplando la tarjetita.

-¿Qué hago?-Se preguntaba y se quedaba pensando mientras que las palabras de su amiga circulaban sin cansancio por su cabeza "Yo no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así, Sakura". –Está bien Tomoyo, te haré caso-Dijo Sakura ya resignada y nerviosa, estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas; nerviosa estiró su brazo y tomó el teléfono, temblando marcó el teléfono y el teléfono dio tono, Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la casa de los Lee, una mujer muy bella, vestida con una lindo vestido negro contestó la llamada mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

-Diga…-Contestó.

-A..h si..buenas noches.. disculpe…. Está Syaoran-Dijo la chica notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Quien habla?-Dijo la triste mujer.

-Habla Sakura, me gustaría hablar con Syaoran por favor-Le contestó, pero la mujer no contestó y sólo comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, Sakura se asustó.-¿Disculpe?-Habló, pero la mujer ya sin fuerza yacía en el suelo llorando sin consuelo.

-¿Acaso no sabes?-Dijo tapándose la boca tratando de encontrar fuerza para hablar.

-¿Saber que señora?-Contestó Sakura ahora preocupada.

-Él murió hoy en la tarde-Fue lo último que escuchó Sakura.

La impresión fue mayor a sus fuerzas y lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pensando como podía ser si lo había visto esa mañana, y sin consuelo solo lloró mientras lo recordaba con su coqueta mirada y esa sonrisa que le hacía temblar.

Ya era de día y la mujer de negro guardando luto por su hijo visitaba el cuarto donde dormía su angelito, entró para tomar algunos recuerdos mientras que lágrimas caían al suelo, contempló ese cuarto acercándose al closet para revisar su ropa y vio que en uno de los peldaños se apilaban muchos discos envueltos, esto llamó la atención de la mujer y tomó uno, se sentó en la cama y rompió la envoltura, pero a la señora Lee le sorprendió no el disco, sino algo más, había una tarjetita puesta ahí, la tomó y la leyó:

"_Quisiera salir contigo,_

_Sakura"_

Y la señora solo pudo llorar.

En la tienda de discos, al parecer todo era igual por fuera, la señora Lee vestida con un vestido de dos piezas negro con un sweter blanco y unos lentes negros para esconder sus rojos ojos contemplaba el lugar donde su hijo visitaba a esa señorita; las campanillas de la entrada sonaron y la joven madre entró.

-Buenos días, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-Le habló una linda jovencita de cabello negro trenzado.

-Eh, este. Si, busco a una persona-Comentó la señora.

-"No puedo creer que ese muchacho se haya muerto así…"- Pensaba Sakura, estaba destrozada, sus ojos dejaban ver que no había dormido y que había llorado mucho tiempo.-Pero hay algo que no entiendo..-Decía mientras ponía sus manos juntas en su pecho, como calmando un remolino de sentimientos.-…¿Por qué me duele tanto la partida de ese chico, es como… es como si él y yo nos hubiéramos unido sólo por habernos visto. Se decía para si la joven chica mientras dejaba salir una lágrima, ella ya no sonreía, pero a continuación sucedió algo muy extraño.

Mientras ella sollozaba sintió una calidez muy extraña que la envolvía, era como si alguien la abrazara por detrás, y así era, la figura transparentoza de un joven se podía notar muy a fuerza, pero ella no lo vio, "Sakura" escuchó que alguien la llamaba, se sorprendió mucho y volteó precipitadamente.-No hay nadie-Dijo mientras veía la pared, pero de pronto escuchó que alguien estaba listo a pagar su artículo y volteó con una sonrisa fingida.-Hola, ¿encontró lo que buscaba?-Dijo.

-Si-Le contestó, pero esta voz era familiar, cuando se fijó Sakura abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, no sabía si llorar, asustarse o alegrarse, pero era él, ¿Cómo podía ser?

Ahí estaba Syaoran con un traje blanco adornado con una rosa en su bolsillo del saco, no había duda, era él, su mirada, su sonrisa, era lo mismo, Sakura se quedó sin palabras.-Se que es un poco tarde, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho Sakura-Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y Sakura escuchaba impresionada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Syaoran se recargó en la mesita del mostrador para acercarse a ella y poner su mano en su lindo rostro mientras Sakura seguía impresionada, pero ruborizada al igual que él, la miraba con tanta ternura y dulzura, ese rubor en sus mejillas lo hacían ver más atractivo que de costumbre mientras le hablaba.-Tu sonrisa y tus ojos están llenos de vida, por favor, sonríe cuando todo parezca malo, así iluminarás la oscuridad de otros y así encontrarán la salida rápidamente en paz y amor, yo estaré contigo para hacerte sonreír-Le dijo y Sakura sonrió con melancolía mientras que ponía su mano junto con la de él, que estaba en su cachete, para sentirlo una vez mas "Sakura" se escuchaba que alguien la llamaba, pero ella no hacía caso, era como si estuviera en trance, sintiendo el amor que ese muchacho le tenía.

-Gracias Syaoran-Le contestó mirándolo a los ojos con pureza y cariño, ella también lo quería mucho. "Sakura" se oía, pero siguió sin escuchar, contemplaba los misteriosos ojos de Syaoran y él la miraba sin perder detalle y sonrió, Sakura cerró sus ojos sintiendo su mano en su rostro.

-Sakura!-Se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo llamándola por tercera vez; Sakura abrió sus ojos rápidamente llena de asombro, tenía su mano en su rostro y un ligero rubor estaba en sus mejillas; sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo.

-Tomoyo…-

-¿Estás bien amiga?-Preguntó preocupada su amiga.

-Si, sólo que….-Decía algo adormecida por la experiencia que había pasado, pero en eso recordó y miró el mostrador donde estaba Syaoran, pero él ya no estaba ahí, solo quedó el recuerdo y en el mostrador un disco y una rosa, la misma rosa que tenía en su saco.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Tomoyo mientras Sakura contemplaba tratando de descifrar lo que Syaoran trató de decir con esos objetos.

-No, nada-Sonrió.-Pero dime Tomoyo, ¿Qué querías?-Le dijo sonriendo y Tomoyo supo que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad.

-Ah sí, Aquí hay alguien que te busca-Le comentó y Sakura se sorprendió un poco, puesto que la bella mujer que vio no la conocía.

-Hola, ¿tú eres Sakura?-Preguntó la mujer de negro.

-Si-Dijo algo nerviosa, y entonces la mujer se quitó los lentes dejando ver sus finos ojos, en verdad era muy bonita, la mujer se acercó y puso su mano en el rostro de la chica.

-Que niña tan bonita eres, tienes un lindo brillo en tus ojos, de verdad mi hijo se fijo en una linda niña-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hijo?-Se sorprendió Sakura.

-¿Usted es la madre del joven Syaoran?-Preguntó incrédula, pero discretamente Tomoyo.

-Si, así es-Respondió la señora Lee sonriente.-La razón por la que vine fue por curiosidad, quería conocer a la chica que de tanto habló mi hijo-Comentó.-Mi hijo te quería mucho-Se dirigió a Sakura, quien estaba totalmente ruborizada.-Y bueno, también quería darte las gracias porque gracias a ti, mi hijo supo lo que era querer a alguien de una manera distinta.-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Sakura no sabía que hacer.-A ese niño travieso como lo quería-Dijo en voz baja la mujer y en ese momento Sakura vio de reojo el mostrador y supo descifrar el mensaje de Syaoran.

-Sabe algo…-Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el disco y la rosa en sus manos.-…él la quiere mucho también, sé que está muy agradecido por haberlo cuidado y amado tanto, estoy segura de que como agradecimiento, él quería que le diera esto-Dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba los objetos a la señora, esta los vio y los tomó y al verlo, lágrimas involuntarias salieron de sus alargados ojos y abrazó los regalos, cerca de su corazón.

-Cuando Syaoran era más pequeño, me cantó una canción de este Cd y me regaló una rosa como esta-Comentó la señora.-Sentir el aroma de esta flor es sentir su olor-Decía mientras aspiraba el delicado olor de la rosa mientras recordaba cada detalle de su pequeño hijo y Sakura contemplaba con ternura a la joven madre.-…Sin embargo..-Interrumpió la señora Lee y sin previo aviso estiro sus manos tomando entre ellas las de Sakura, esto lo hizo para entregarle la rosa a la joven, Sakura no pudo disimular su desconcierto.-estoy segura de que él te manda esta rosa, esto es para ti-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... pero yo….-Sakura no se esperaba esto, estaba apenada, pero en el fondo estaba feliz.

-Tómala por favor-Le pidió mientras le esbozaba la tierna sonrisa que hacía iluminar el triste rostro de la señora Lee y con esto, Sakura tomó la rosa y sonrió llena de felicidad.

–En fin-Inquirió la mujer mientras tomaba sus lentes.-Fue un inmenso placer conocerte, pero me tengo que retirar-Se despedía con una sonrisa en el rostro, la señora Lee estaba mejor, era como si el ver a Sakura fuera ver a su hijo; la señora se puso sus lentes para después comenzar la retirada.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo, para mi fue un placer también-Se despedía sonriente Sakura.

-Una cosa más-Dijo la señora Lee mientras detenía su paso en seco.-Nunca dejes de sonreír-Dijo volteándola a ver de reojo y continuó su camino, esto le sorprendió a Sakura puesto que no era la primera persona que se lo decía, Syaoran ya lo había pedido.

-No lo haré-Dijo para si la joven Sakura mientras abrazaba su rosa.-No dejaré de sonreír porque….-Se decía mientras sentía una gran calidez que le envolvía el cuerpo, la misma calidez de la vez pasada.-porque tengo el mejor ángel guardián a mi lado- Y la imagen transparentoza de Syaoran apareció detrás de ella abrazándola y cubriéndola con sus bellas alas.

**FIN**


End file.
